Lola
|powers=Defensive #They can manipulate the trees to form a barrier that can shield them for a short time from attack #They can create a flurry of leaves, to blind an attacker, the longer they keep up the flurry of leaves, the more energy it drains Supplementary #They have the ability to turn into the tree that their life force is attached to #They have the ability to transform people a tree of their choosing; this effect does not last long, they have the most power over the type of tree that their life force is connected to Passive #They have the innate ability to talk trees to life, either making them grow more quickly or bringing them back from a recent death, they have the most power over the type of tree that their life force is connected to #They Can create trees from nothing, the larger the tree the more drain on the user, they have the strongest control over the type of tree that their life force is connected to #As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. #They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs #Their life force is attached to a tree, the further they go from it, the weaker they get, eventually if they go too far they'll die, in some cases, depending on the size of their life source, it can be potted for transport to a new location #Depending on the type of tree their life force is attached to, they retain minor characteristics of the flower. #For trees that also flower, they sometimes have some of the traits/powers of a flower nymph Traits #They usually smell of whatever tree they are attached to |pet=N/A |bedroom=Lola's Room |weapon images= Bullwhip.jpg |quote2=''“When life gives you lemons. . . You might as well shove 'em where the sun don't shine, because you sure as hell aren't ever going to see any lemonade.” '' |file2=Lola1.jpg |file size2=173x0px |possessions=gallery |likes=cooking, baking, reading, and puttering around the lemon grove |dislikes=Cold, mean people, pollution, animals that climb trees |colour=Yellow, Black, Red, Green |music=Depends on her mood. |food=Chocolate |animal=cats, dogs |book=Bridget Jone's Diary |quote3=“When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade. Make life take the lemons back! Get mad! I don't want your D*** lemons, what the h*** am I supposed to do with these? Demand to see life's manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give Cave Johnson lemons! Do you know who I am? I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! I'm gonna get my engineers to invent a combustible lemon that burns your house down!” |drink=Lemonade |song=Just the girl |movie=Mama |sport=walking |other=WIP |skills=quick an agile |weapon=Nymph powers, whip, prefers not to fight if she doesn't have to |strength=Defensive |weakness=Offensive |led=0 |been=0 |model=Ira Vampira |gender=Female |eye=greenish blue |hair=depends on her mood |height=5'6 |weight=145lbs |ethnicity=Caucasian |hand=Ambidextrous |shoe=8 |blood=Unknown |voice=breathy/musical |marks=A small lemon tattoo on her left hip |body=gently curved |more images= Lola10.jpg Lola11.jpg Lola12.jpg Lola13.jpg Lola14.jpg Lola15.jpg Lola16.jpg Lola17.jpg Lola3.jpg Lola4.jpg Lola5.jpg Lola6.jpg Lola7.jpg Lola8.jpg Lola9.jpg Lolas dress.jpg|valintines day dance outfit |one=unique |best=eyes |worst=toes |change=overeating |mental=Stable/Good |disorders=None |medical=None |mother=none |father=none |creator=Demeter |half=Demeter's children and creations |full=None |other relatives=None |family album= Demeter by IntertiaK.jpg |home=The lemon grove |earliest=waking up in the lemon grove |school=None |kiss=Unknown |sex=Giovanni Firenze |love=Blake Ramirez |other firsts=Unknown |nicknames=None |native=English |languages=English, Greek, Latin, and some french she picked up from the erotids |flaw=She tends to act first and get herself in trouble |fears=Losing someone she holds dear |hobbies=Growing lemon trees, baking, cooking |motto="DO it right the first time” |won't=Lie, Cheat, or pollute nature |admires=Blake |influenced=Blake |compass=North, most of the time |past person=Brutus |current person=Blake |crisis=false Bravery |problems=Head on and deals with her fear afterward |alignment=Neutral good |dream=She loves her current job |current=She is a lemon tree nymph |quote4=''“When life gives you lemons, you don't make lemonade. You use the seeds to plant a whole orchard - an entire franchise! Or you could just stay on the Destiny Bus and drink lemonade someone else has made, from a can.” '' |file3=Lola2.jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice=she is a little to physical with her love sometimes |bad=overeating |sleep=Good, sleeps like a baby |quirk=she tends to come off as mean |attitude=Optimist |talents=baking, and growing lemon trees |social=Outgoing |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Blake Ramirez Boyfriend You know those couples that are so sweet together it makes you want to puke? yea we have a love like that Brutus ex-interest I thought I could love him but he just disappeared on me Giovanni Firenze Ex-Boyfriend I thought it was love but it was just great sex |ease=When surrounded by people she loves, or surrounded by her lemons |priority=Her relationship with Blake |past=none |accomplishment=making it back to camp |secret=Not telling |known=No |tragedy=Most of her friends left camp and disappeared |wish=To be more like Rose, Happily married |cheated=No |relates=very well |strangers=They usually think she is a mean person |lover=Happily falling more and more in love with her, completely enthralled with her as his girlfriend |friends=Awesome and Friendly |familyp=Loving |first impression=a bit bitchy |like most=Loving and Caring |like least=her hard shell }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Tree Nymphs Category:Lemon Category:Lola Category:No Last Name Category:Ira Vampira Category:Created Category:Shared Model Category:Theharlequin